


My Heart In Atrophy

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Camelot Under Attack, Canon Era, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8176159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow





	

"Cet amour me tue!"  
//This love is killing me//  
\- Lara Fabian (Je suis malade//I Am Sick)

"Where Hell is six feet deep  
The Death does wait..."  
\- Sabaton (To Hell And Back)

               Morgana was running, but she felt like if the world was slowing down. Their onslaught on Camelot was successful - their armies were marching over the Knights of Camelot like harvester. Morgana had woken the dead in the Camelot's vaults. Morgause's wing attacked the front gate of Camelot, while Cenred's stroke at the opposite wall.

               And then Merlin appeared... Morgause hadn't noticed him... which was her doom. Merlin casted a spell and whisked Morgause against the wall like a rag doll.

               Morgana stopped with a slide and dropped to her knees next to Morgause. Her form was buried in the ruins. Morgana threw away the stones and bowed down to Morgause. There was no breath running through Morgause's airways...

               Morgana was kneeling, Morgause's head resting on her knees, the flood of golden locks spread all over Morgana's legs. Careless about the raging battle, Morgana whispered the strongest enchantment she ever tried. Her eyes gave a bright golden gleam...

               Morgause opened her eyes, gasped for breath and gave Morgana a smile. Morgana smiled back as the icycle piercing her heart began to melt... and then the imagination shattered to shards... Morgause was laying breathless, motionless... lifeless. Morgana's heart was swamped with painful, scorching, all-consuming grief... She gave a desperate, broken cry towards the skies... And in its echo came Morgause's quiet whisper: "I'm here." Gods were mocking to Morgana.

               The red-cloaked knights of Camelot, lead by Uther himself were running towards them. Morgana yelled! Her scream tore down the walls and she dissolved into the thin air with Morgause.

 

               Morgana laid Morgause's body into the tomb of moss and fern. Morgana grieved, but she didn't cry. She knew soon will clasp her beloved in her arms again. Morgana's heart was beating for Morgause... and as the Goldie was gone, brunette's heart slowly atrophied.

"Heaven is crying  
Crying tears of blood  
'cause it was not your time"  
\- Ari Koivunen (Angels Are Calling)


End file.
